Spleef World Cup
The Spleef World Cup is a major tournament that is celebrated annually on SpleefLeague. It takes all of the best spleefers and puts them together to compete in matches for a true victor. SWC IV was from February 19th - April 16th SWC 11(0) Spleef World Cup made it's debut in 2011. It wasn't an official tournament and since then it has been considered "not a legit tournament". Black9x was said to have "won" the tournament as he was at the top of the top list when the tournament was cancelled but he is not considered an official SWC winner by the majority of the community. SWC 12 (I) SWC soon became a SpleefLeague favorite in 2012, where the top 64 spleefers competed in double elimination rounds for a second chance of redeeming themselves. For being the first, official year of the SWC there were no rivalries or huge performers to be taken a closer look into. Nearing the end of the tournament bracket, Jecth still didn't manage to get a loss. On the other side, GamerS4 defeated Ultramegazord. The finals turned favorably towards GamerS4 as he defeated cgw123. SWC 13 (II) SWC 13 came back with even more competition and even more players. At this time, SWC was hosted within the server MultiCube. Like with the previous year, the SWC still took the same format and picked the top 64 players to battle in double elimination rounds. While players were focused on the recent winners of SWC possibly making a return to the finals, none of them did. Instead, in the losers round, Eteto defeated Azur0n and advanced to play against Squatman99. Winning 2 games in a row, Eteto was declared the SWC 13 champion. Just like the previous year, Eteto was the 2nd player to win the whole thing coming from the loser's bracket. SWC 14 (III) During this year, the SWC was under MultiCube, due to the removal of SpleefLeague. Things also changed under the format of SWC. While there were still qualifying stages, there was also a group stage that was added. The top 128 players were put into groups and played each other in a round robin style. The top 2 players from each group advanced to play in double elimination rounds (total 64 players). Surprisingly there were no victors to bring themselves another SWC title. Instead 3 new players were set in the final rounds. After Ridnell defeated Blaezon in the loser's bracket, he was to face Ethan2098 who hadn't lost a single game yet. Different from the past years, the victor of SWC was from the winner's bracket with Ethan2098 taking the title. SWC IV (2016) SWC made pretty massive changes that year as they were back as SpleefLeague, also partnered up with CubeCraft. Instead of the SWC being called by the year it was hosted, it was instead changed to roman numerals. The only massive change within SWC IV is that it allowed more players to play with a total of 256 players. After that there were be 2 blocks of group qualifying where spleefers competed to be in the top 126. The top 126 players from each block advanced to play each other in a round robin style like in 2014. Next, there were the double elimination rounds (total 128 players). Qualifying rounds started on February 19th and ended on March 4th, when tournament rounds began. In the end, Drummerocking defeated Ethan2098 in the loser's bracket which was surprising since he lost to him in the winner's bracket before in a 3.5 hour contest. After that, he faced SaberTTiger who had not yet lost a single game in the grand final who defeated him 5-4 to become the victor of SWC IV. For more info click here SWC V (2021) SWC V is not planned as of yet. More details will be released soon.